


if you really hold me tight

by MaddDog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, if the christmas party wasn't interrupted, kind of a fix-it for 3x09, soft drunk Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddDog/pseuds/MaddDog
Summary: If Reign never happened and compulsory heteronormativity hadn't pushed Lena and James together, this probably would have happened.ft. Kara and Lena being oblivious about their feelings for each other





	if you really hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!

Kara looked down to see Lena’s reaction to Zooey Deschanel’s character getting everyone in Central Park to sing Santa Claus Is Coming To Town in _Elf_. It was Kara’s favorite part, the cheesy but magical movie moment always managing to tug at her heartstrings and make her eyes fill up just a little. But Lena, head still in Kara’s lap, her face turned into Kara’s thigh, eyes shut and mouth slightly open, was totally passed out. 

A bit disappointed, Kara wasn’t all that surprised, it was late and everyone else had long gone. J’onn and M’yrnn left shortly after dinner, Sam and Ruby following soon after, Sam practically having to carry her sugar coma-ed kid home. Alex, James, Winn, and Lena had all agreed to stay and watch Christmas movies but the boys stumbled out a little after midnight, Alex not staying much longer after that, stealing the rest of the cookies and what was left of the expensive whiskey Lena had brought before calling herself an Uber. 

Lena was the only one to stick it out, making it all the way through _The Grinch_ and requesting _Elf_ herself when they found themselves alone. She had insisted on getting through as many as possible, having never seen any of the holiday classics. Even after her previous claim of staying away from the eggnog, Lena had been matching Alex glass for glass most of the night, getting tipsier and more giggly than Kara had ever seen her. Still in her sparkly dress, Lena had curled up on Kara at the start of the second movie, Louboutin’s kicked to the floor. 

When the credits started rolling, Kara found herself tasked with getting up. Turning off the TV, she tried to ease Lena’s head off of her gently, slipping a pillow under instead. She pulled the soft, blue couch blanket off the back cushion when Lena stirred, green eyes cracking open.

She blinked for a moment, adjusting to the candlelit room and rubbing at the dried drool at the corner of her mouth. “Did I fall asleep?” 

Kara nodded. “Yeah, missed the best part too.” 

Lena sat up with a groan. “Dammit.”

“We can watch it again another day, do you want to change into something more comfortable?”

“I’m sleeping over?”

“Well, you’re in no state to drive yourself and you’re not going to call your driver, it’s two am on Christmas Eve. And if I remember correctly, ‘Lena Luthor does not take Uber’.”

“True.” Lena moved to her feet, grabbing onto Kara for support as she swayed slightly. “God, I definitely didn’t mean to get this drunk.”

“Alex convinced you to have a lot of eggnog,” Kara said, wrapping an arm around her friend. “She likes you.”

“I let her talk about Maggie. She said I was the only one who could stay objective because the one time I met Maggie was when she arrested me.” Lena tipped dangerously to one side, both women stumbling as Kara tried to keep them upright. “Sorry,” she apologized, looping both arms around Kara’s middle to steady herself as she was basically dragged the rest of the way to the bedroom. 

Depositing Lena on the bed, Kara pulled on a pair of sweatpants, walking over to her closet, easily taking off her dress and replacing it with a soft t-shirt. “What do you want to wear?”

“No pants, please. I hate pants.”

Kara picked out a gaudy, holiday sweatshirt she had purposely bought in an XXL and turned around only to burst out laughing. 

Lena had attempted taking her own dress off by lifting it over her head, the inelastic material only complying up to her chest before refusing to go further. 

“Oh my god Lena.” Kara couldn’t stop laughing, doubling over with her signature cackle. A blush rose in her cheeks at Lena’s state of undress but the confused, disgruntled look on her face had sent her over the edge. 

“I can’t get my, I’m, this stupid…” Lena gave another tug at the dress, the fabric not budging. “I’m stuck.”

“I know, I know.” Kara wiped at her eyes, trying to bite back another wave, laying the sweatshirt on the bed and going to help. “Is there a zipper?”

“Oh yeah, fuck.” Lena stopped squirming, gaze helplessly meeting Kara’s. “Stop laughing at me and help.”

Kara honestly tried, but the little foot stomp that had accompanied Lena’s complaint set her off again. 

“Please, I’m cold.” Lena’s voice edged into whining territory, a small shiver emphasizing her statement.

Goosebumps were breaking out on Lena’s pale skin, speckling all over her stomach and legs. Not that Kara was looking. Well, she was, but only because she was _helping_. She tugged the dress back over Lena’s boobs and down the rest of her body. The zipper was in back so she moved behind Lena, zipping it down to the small of her back only to be met with another surprise. “You have a tattoo?”

Lena twisted, looking down at the fancy, cursive ‘Purity’ and stars on her lower back. “Boarding school. Lillian lost her shit when she saw it.” 

Kara made herself look away from the ink, clearing her throat and grabbing the sweatshirt again. “Put this on.”

With the zipper undone, Lena’s dress fell to the floor without an issue. She stumbled again while pulling the sweatshirt over her head, getting disoriented when her vision was momentarily cut off.

Kara was at the rescue once more, meeting Lena’s bleary, unfocused eyes when she popped out of the neck hole. “You good?”

“I’m drunk.”

“I’ll go get you some water.” Kara padded out to the kitchen, giving the counters a final wipe down and blowing out the last of the candles before filling up a cup with water from the pitcher in the fridge. She went back to her room, closing the curtain dividers behind her. Lena had settled into the right side of the bed, hair now in a sloppy bun and face scrubbed of makeup. 

Lena lifted her head up. “I love your bed.”

Unsure if it was the late hour or the single shot of alien alcohol Alex conned her into doing after dinner, but Kara stopped in her tracks. It just kind of hit her how beautiful her best friend was. She’d always noticed that Lena was pretty, any idiot with functioning eyes could see that. But cocooned in Kara’s cheap comforter, dressed in her clothes, baby hairs falling in her face, droopy, sleepy eyes lighting up when she saw her come back in, Lena was just beautiful.

“Why are you staring at me?”

Kara snapped out of it, handing the water over. “You look like a little burrito, you planning on sharing that blanket with me tonight?” She recovered quickly, pretty proud of her non-stuttering comeback. 

“Probably.” Lena got to work on the water, downing half the glass while Kara crawled in next to her. She set the cup on the bedside table, gravitating towards Kara’s body heat under the blankets. 

“You okay with me turning out the light?” Kara asked. 

“Yeah.” 

With the lamp on the bedside table, Kara had to reach over Lena to shut it off. The room went dark, the yellow glow of the city lights coming through a crack in the curtains and Kara settled back into her pillow. “Goodnight.”

“‘Night,” Lena murmured. She took a breath as if she had something else to say, but shut her mouth instead.

“What?”

Lena sighed, curling in on herself a little. “Just wanted to say thank you for inviting me tonight. I don’t usually do holidays but this was good, nice.”

“Like I was going to let you spend Christmas Eve at your desk, come on Lena.”

“Well I appreciate it, best Christmas ever,” Lena said softly, the sweet moment quickly interrupted by a jolting hiccup and a subsequent groan. “I have the spins.”

“You’re not going to puke in my bed, are you?”

“I’m not that kind of drunk, it’s a good buzz. It’s just… ugh.” Lena sat up to grab the water, slurping the last bits out of it before flopping back down.

Kara watched as she dug the heels of her palms into her eyes. “Come here.” Lena scooted closer, letting Kara pull her in, anchoring her in place. She buried her head into Kara’s side, Kara feeling the fluttering of her eyelashes on her collarbone. “Better?”

“Mmmm.”

Lena seemed to calm down, snuggled up tight. Kara found her free hand dropping to Lena’s head, smoothing back the messy tendrils, absentmindedly continuing to stroke it back with her thumb as Lena’s breathing evened out. Her own eyes slipped shut, though she didn’t expect sleep to come easy, or at all. She was caught off guard when a pair of lips clumsily found her face, not quite hitting her mouth or her cheek, just somewhere in between. 

“Love you,” Lena rasped, barely audible as she dug her face back into her shoulder. “ ‘m gonna sleep now… Merry Crim-iss,” her voice trailed off, sleep-addled and sloppily enunciated. 

Kara did little to stop the dopey smile from breaking out on her face, squeezing Lena closer and sneaking a quick kiss of her own to the top of her head. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to come bother me on tumblr, itsmaddienotmaddy


End file.
